


To Fill a Little, Local Sky

by somedayisours



Series: Before All Others [11]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Character Study, Denial, Gen, Mild Language, Missing Persons, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "Rachel wouldn't leave her, Chloe reassures herself. And so Rachel didn't leave her."





	To Fill a Little, Local Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Where Fame is Sure_ by Amos Russel Wells.

Chloe doesn't know who started the rumor that Rachel ran away to California. Maybe it was that bitch Victoria Chase, she did always have it out for Rachel. Never liked being second best. But suddenly everyone just knows that Rachel left town, that she went to California because she was actually good enough to make it.

Frank seems to have fallen into the trap of believing it, telling Chloe to fuck off about it when she comes around. Rachel was better than either of them deserved, she was right to leave them behind.

And then months pass and everyone believes it too, Rachel Amber did what was best for herself and ditched the local drug dealer and the dropout she spent her time with.

Chloe still puts up missing persons flyers even when the cops tell her not to, when her mother asks her to stop pinning them up at the Two Whales, when everyone in Arcadia Bay has grown tired of her preaching.

Rachel wouldn't leave her, Chloe reassures herself. And so Rachel didn't leave her.

**Author's Note:**

> " _The hollow-sounding trump of fame_  
>  _May never magnify your name,_  
>  _Nor even in the small renown_  
>  _Of any close-encircled town_  
>  _May men exult your praises high_  
>  _To fill a little, local sky._ "


End file.
